


Broken Bones and Promises

by zarrati



Series: Crossing Borders Universe [3]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossing borders universe, F/M, Mentions of PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Leslie and Ben have sex for the first time after being released from the hospital. Set in my Crossing Borders Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bones and Promises

Healing was never easy. 

It was rough and long and painful and sometimes it felt like you just wanted to give up. Be it physical healing or emotional, it was all the same. At least the physicals wounds would heal. The same couldn’t always be said for the others.

But Ben was out of the hospital and back home now.  _ Home _ . He was still trying to process that Leslie’s home was his home now. That after everything they’ve been through, they could have just this little slice of normalcy.

His ribs were finally healed, the majority of his bruises faded save for the raised lash marks on his back. Those probably won’t ever go away.

He stood in front of the mirror, fresh out from the shower, and turned to try to run a finger over any of the scars there that he could. With a sigh, he towelled himself off and threw on his boxers and t-shirt and got ready for bed.

Ben walked out of the bathroom and smiled to himself when he saw Leslie sitting propped up in their bed looking over some papers. He’d go through all of this and more again for her, to have her back here safe and sound doing what she was meant to do.

He slid in beside her and  _ God _ did he love how sweet she always smelled. He kissed her shoulder before resting his chin there and peering at her folder. 

“Whatcha doin’?”

“Work stuff.”

“You’re always doing work stuff.”

She smirked. “That surprises you?”

“Not really. But you’ve been working even more than normal lately.”

“Well, I’ve been gone for a long time. I have a lot of catching up to do.”

He noticed the way she was biting her lip, remembered the beyond obsessive way that she had thrown herself into her work since they got back. He reached out and tucked a finger under her chin, turning her to look at him. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

Her eyes darted away and her lower lip trembled. “Sometimes...I don’t know, Ben. It’s just all in my head still and if I focus on this I can forget for a little while.”

His heart broke. “Oh, sweetheart--”

“And working is the only way that makes me feel normal, makes me feel useful. Distracts me. Everything just feels so wrong and I can barely stand to be away from you but you won’t even touch me and I’m so scared that you don’t want me anymore and--”

“Hey, wait a minute. What on earth makes you think that?”

She doesn’t bother stopping her tears. “I know that we’re both still healing but you we haven’t done anything more than kiss in weeks and I love you so much and I just can’t help but think that you’ll get sick and tired of me and don’t want me anymore. That I’m not attractive to you after everything.”

He was speechless, lunging forward to pull her into his arms. “Oh, no, honey, that is--that’s the farthest thing from the truth. I just...I don’t know. I thought maybe it was too soon? We both went through so much and I didn’t want to force you into something you weren’t ready for. I will  _ always _ love you and want you. Never, ever doubt that.”

He felt her arms tighten around him as she buried her nose into the crook of his neck. “I love you, too. So much.” She pulled back and kissed him with a passion he hasn’t felt from her since their time together at the cabin. “Make me feel good again, Ben. Please. Help me forget.”

She didn’t even wait for an answer before her hand cupped him over his boxers, her lips crashing into again. He moaned into her mouth, feeling himself get hard as she stroked him through his shorts.

“”Babe, are you sure?” he mumbled. “I don’t want--”

“Yes, shut up. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you to remind me that I’m loved and that there’s still some good in the world. I just want to lose control and feel good again. Please. Only you can do that for me.”

He wasn’t going to argue. He wanted her, too.  _ Needed _ her. She was all that and more to him. She was everything.

He nipped at her lips, his tongue slipping past them as his hands did the same beneath her shirt. She whipped it over her head with surprising quickness, doing the same to his shirt before pushing him back against the mattress.

“Oh, I didn’t hurt your ribs, did I?”

He shook his head. “Just don’t put too much force or weight on it and I’ll be fine.”

She lowered her head back down, her mouth traveling across his jaw and down his neck. How had he gone so long without this for so long?

Her lips travelled down his chest, a tongue flicking both of his nipples before going even lower. Her fingers played along the edge of the band of his boxers and pulled them down his legs. He recognized that glint in her eyes as she licked her lips and stared at him.

“Leslie, please, I won’t last if you do that.”

“Just a little bit, I promise. I’ve missed feeling you in my mouth,” she said just before sliding his cock into her mouth.

She was going to kill him. After surviving bombs and extremists and captivity and torture, his girlfriend’s amazing blowjob skills were going to be the death of him.

“Fuck, Leslie,” he moaned as he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his penis. “Stop, you have to or I’m gonna…”

She released him with a self-satisfied smile that he wanted to kiss off of her lips. “And I was just getting started.”

“Get up here,” he growled and she crawled up his body.

She squealed when he flipped them and hovered over her with his own grin. “And now it’s payback time.”

He wanted to get reaquainted with every inch of her skin, ingrain her taste and smell into his memory for the rest of his life. 

Her skin was soft against his lips, and she was even sweeter than he remembered. He worshipped her breasts, groaning into them when she weaved her fingers through his hair and pulled. 

Once he paid each breast significant attention, his tongue traced down her stomach and circled her belly button before reaching its final destination. She was already soaking through her underwear, the smell of her intoxicating. 

Ben teased her a little at first, ghosting over her through the fabric. He wanted more, but a hand in his hair pulling him up stopped him.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want me to go down on you?”

She bit her lip and squirmed. “I love when you do that. I really do, but I just need to feel you, all of you, in me right now. I want you on top and just over me making me feel safe and loved. Another time, I promise.”

He nodded and kissed her hip before sliding her underwear down her legs and tossing them over his shoulder. Sitting up on his knees, Ben ran his fingers through her folds, gathering the wetness that was seeping out of her.

He looked down at her, and she gave him a little nod and smile. She was ready, he was  _ more  _ than ready, and that first slide into her felt like a homecoming. She was tight and warm and wet and yeah, nothing will ever be as good as this.

Ben braced his arms on either side of her head, their skin touching from chest to hips as they move. He started off slow despite Leslie’s attempts to speed him up. He didn’t want to rush this, not at all. It had been too long for the both of them.

He wanted to make her feel more than good. He wanted to make her feel safe and warm, show her that he would protect her until his dying breath, would die loving her.

Her hands couldn’t stay still, raking down his sides to pull on his ass, and traveling up his back. Her fingers traced the new raised skin there, but her touch is so much different than his. It’s a healing touch, one filled with love and reverence. 

Ben was hers and she was his, scars and nightmares and panic attacks and all.

He couldn’t stop tasting Leslie, kissing her, dragging his mouth down the side of her neck as he thrusted in and out of her. He whispered I love you’s into her skin that she answered with breathy sighs and moans.

His hips moved faster as she begged for him to never leave her.

“Never, never,” he chanted, beginning to lose control of himself.

When her arms tightened around his back and started groaning aloud, he knew he was hitting just the right spot. 

“Oh, my God,” she cried out. “There. Keep going.”

It didn't take long after that, and he kissed her as she came, swallowing the sound like it would somehow breath life back into him. As his felt her contracting around his cock, he once again wondered how they survived this long without each other, but it also affirmed that he’d never have to again.

She gripped his hips and ass tighter now, urging him to come. She wanted to feel him come inside of her, she said. Needed to watch him let go, feel the weight of him collapse on her spent and sweaty and shaking from his release.

When she tightened her muscles and whispered that she loved him more than anything in the universe, he lost it. His hips stilled, his cock buried so deep inside of her as he felt the hot spurts of his cum fill her up.

He did as she asked, collapsing some of his weight on top of her while he caught his breath and she peppered kisses along his face.

“Thank you,” she mumbled with a contented sigh, but he raised his head and shook it.

“No, don’t ever thank me. You saved me.”

Ben kissed the end of her nose and rolled just enough to be on his side next to her.

Leslie turned into him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She didn’t seem to care about their sweaty bodies or the stickiness between her thighs.

“Promise me. Promise me you’ll never leave.”

He didn’t even have to think. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt this universe! I promise I'll get to it eventually.


End file.
